Nymeia
Nymeia (pron. Nim-'''may'-uh'') is one of the Twelve, and the matron deity of spinners and weavers. She is often referred to as the Watcher of Celestial Bodies and the Goddess of Fate, or simply as the Spinner. Early History It is written that Nymeia emerged second of the gods, and second from the Whorl. Her birthing tears created a vast lake upon the dry earth. Althyk, Whose existence began the course of time and space, took Nymeia under His care; soon, the two came to be husband and wife. From their love were born Azeyma and Menphina, goddesses of sun and moon. These daughters would themselves wed in time, and Thaliak and Azeyma begat Llymlaen and Nophica--Nymeia's granddaughters. After the arrival of Oschon, creation became unruly, responding to the whims and the footfalls of the gods. Nymeia, seeing that this chaos would tear the universe asunder, plucked a comet from the heavens and cast it down to the land to unmake much of what had been recklessly made. In so doing, She had created Rhalgr, the Destroyer, Who would thereafter call Her master. When Byregot and Halone were born of the Whorl, Nymeia placed Them into the care of Rhalgr, desiring that He should teach them restraint in creation; though, neither of the siblings found Him to be satisfactory as a guardian and teacher, Byregot seeking Thaliak's wisdom and Halone instructing Herself. Depiction and Worship Nymeia is often portrayed as a beautiful lady, clad in a silken white veil and bent to work over the wheel that makes Her symbol. Nymeia was, briefly, the matron deity of the Kingdom of Ala Mhigo. Though the Kingdom has long been, and has returned to being, under the protection of Rhalgr, the last king of Ala Mhigo suppressed the Destroyer's priesthood in favor of a new cult of Nymeia--with himself as Her chosen mouthpiece. The gods' favor is not granted lightly, nor should it be claimed without cause; and it was perhaps fate that Theodoric was rejected and cast down by his own people as he waded in the blood of his political opponents. His blasphemy would result in a weakened nation, ripe for the picking by the Garlean Empire. Nymeia lilies are believed to be favored by the goddess, and are often used to decorate the lichstones of the dead, to honor them and to invoke Her blessing. Fitting, as Nymeia is counted the goddess of fate, and the final fate of the dead has come to pass. Nymeia and Her son-in-law Thaliak crafted the Heaven and Hell of Water together. It is written that She melted a frozen star and poured it into Thaliak's ewer; this He imbued with the essence of knowledge, and poured out to fill the river that flows through that Heaven. Scholars, teachers, inventors, and entrepreneurs bask by this river, drinking to satisfaction from its blessed waters. The Hell of Water, however, is a sad and stagnant pond, in which forever drown deceivers, counterfeiters, and false prophets. Nymeia, being the mother and grandmother of many gods, is also revered during the Starlight holiday. An Ishgardian temple knight, taking pity upon freezing orphans during a harsh winter, sheltered them at great risk to himself; he became known as "the Saint of Nymeia", and the celebration of gifts and particularly the care of children and orphans embraces also the practice of sending letters to Nymeia to ask a gift. The fourth moon of the year is named for her. Mark of Nymeia A stone bearing the mark of the Weaver stands close by the gates of Moraby Drydocks in Lower La Noscea. Category:Transcendent Category:Ceredan Brooks (author)